of coffee and flowers
by queenlunatic
Summary: He looked at me and smiled, offering me a bouquet of camellias and a chai spice latte mix. "For you," he says, a shy smile on his face. Coffee and flowers, a perfect summary to how we even got to this moment. And everything just seems right.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a mod-au based off a tumblr post of all things. But yeah, it's actually one of the best flowing stories I've written. It was orginally meant as a one-shot but the more I wrote the more it seemed to become a short chapter fic. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and hopefully I can update soon too!_

 _Disclaimer: Nothing but these words that I've written belong to me. All original characters belong to their respective creator._

* * *

It was entirely too early to even be up. Yet here I was, running on what must have been adrenaline and some left over caffeine from the day before. I had no idea how I was going to do this for an additional two years.

The morning routine of college was one I had gotten used to quite easily, but not one that I particularly enjoyed. Maybe it was because of how early my days had to start; I had never been a true morning person. I rounded the corner, the all too familiar scene coming into view.

The Jasmine Dragon always managed to stand out apart from the other buildings. No matter how many times I saw it, it always felt like the first time. I pinned it down to the bright red and gold colors on the outside, attractive to the eye and radiating energy. Yet the inside was calm, bathed in greens and the smell of tea, coffee and pastries all at once. It felt homey and comfortable. I'd spend most of my time here the first year, a sort of refuge for me in a place far away from home.

The bell uptop the door jingled faintly as I opened the door. Warmth enveloped me snuggly as I stepped inside; drawing a large contrast to the sharp chill from outside. The boy behind the counter looked up briefly and then back down. I was a regular here, and even though he was still sort of new, he saw me everyday and I didn't seem to garner his attention as much anymore.

"What will it be?" he asked out of formality. He knew my order, even the old barista had known it by memory. He hadn't even bothered to ask sometimes.

"Chai spice latte please …. Should I hold my breath on the almond milk?"

"I wouldn't if I were you, you'd be holding it for a long time."

I chuckled, "The coffee thing is sort of new here, I guess I shouldn't ask for much yet. I'm lucky to get rice milk."

His response was a smile that quirked up slightly higher on the left side and a small nod before heading to the back. I went towards my table, just under one of the spiral lamps, and next to the window that I considered had the best view of the street.

Autumn was beautiful in Ba Sing Se. The trees came alive in yellows, oranges and reds, like flames that swirled when there was wind. It was something that had captivated me the first year I had been here, and it didn't fail the second time around either.

"Chai spice latte for Katara," he called out taking me out of my hazy thinking.

"Thank you," I said as he handed it to me. The smell of the spices completely woke me up and the warmth of the coffee was just right in my hands. I paid him and left a tip in his jar.

"I'm sorry about the almond milk," he murmured as I turned to leave.

I laughed, "It's no problem, I'm sure I must bother you about it. I ask for it everyday and I know the answer will be no."

"I don't mind," came his reply. "Have a nice day Katara."

I felt a prickly heat rise up in my cheeks. There was something about his voice, that raspiness that said my name just right.

* * *

"I've think you've got an admirer Katara!" rang the voice of Ty Lee as she came into my room. She set the hot coffee on the small vanity before bouncing over to me. "Morning sleepy head, I brought you your coffee as promised!"

"Thanks Ty," I said groggily. My head was pounding and my body felt weak. I hated being sick, but of course I would get sick within the first month of being back. Sometimes I felt like the world was against me. "What did you say about an admirer?"

Her laugh twinkled, much like everything else about her; I swore she was made out of glitter.

"Zuko asked about you today, well not just today, he asked yesterday too."

"He did?" I asked as I tried to shuffle out of bed.

Ty Lee instantly put a hand to my arm. "Oh no dear, you stay put. I'm sorry, I should have brought your coffee to you, don't you dare get out of bed now."

"Ty Lee it's just a cold."

"So? you need all the rest you can get. If it were me you'd do the same thing Katara" she gave me a pointed look. There was no use in arguing with Ty Lee, somehow you always ended up being wrong.

"Fine," I huffed as she placed the coffee in my hands. I gingerly took a sip of it and savoured the taste in my mouth. From the corner of my eye I saw Ty Lee smiling cheekily.

"Anything you're not telling me 'Tara?" she chimed while placing her chin delicately in her left hand, her eyes were brimming with mirth.

"If this is about Zuko then no, I'm just a regular there, I go everyday you know that Ty."

"Hmm, true, but still …"

"I'm not interested in dating right now Ty."

A frown made her way onto her face, "you can't let what happened with Jet stop you from dating 'Tara. He was a jerk and he never deserved you."

I shrugged. "It's going to be a while before I'm ready to date again. I did love him Ty Lee."

She nodded quietly. She had been there for everything, the fairytale beginning, the uncertainty, the cheating, the forgiving, the repeating of this vicious cycle, the ugly breakup, my ultimate disastrous breakdown ... She had never left my side, even when I had tried to push everyone away. I was forever grateful to her. A little ray of sunshine in my darkest times.

"I'm just saying," she began, her demeanor perking up again, "Zuko is very handsome. Think about it, we could go on double dates!"

* * *

That evening I decided to spend it with a book and a tea that Ty Lee insisted she make for me. She was primping to go out with Mai. And so the entire apartment was filled with the smell of cherry blossom perfume and a haze of shimmer that seemed to complete the ritual of Ty Lee getting ready for anything. She bounded out her room dressed in her signature baby pink, her hair in high ponytail, and her lips in an ever frosty gloss.

"How do I look?" she asked with a spin and a giggle.

"Beautiful Ty," I said, "Mai called a couple of minutes ago, she should be here any second now."

She clapped her hands in delight. "We're going to go see, 'Love Amongst the Dragons, I finally convinced her."

"I thought she was adamant about not wanting to ruin a classic by seeing the remake."

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh please, Mai says a lot of things, but she couldn't wait to see it either. All it takes is a bit of insisting."

I chortled, "So I noticed."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay in though? Mai even asked me if you wanted that, I know we've been needing a girl's night and we could see the movie some other time."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine Ty, besides, a girl's night can wait for next week when we can both be in the kitchen."

"You don't trust me in there alone anymore don't you?"

"You nearly burned down the apartment last time. Even Mai looked a little scared."

"It was one time! And she was not!"

* * *

 _tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, when my nose had finally began functioning normally again and I didn't sound like my adenoids had doubled in size I found myself back at the Jasmine Dragon. It was midday and the shop was quite empty when I peered through the door. I had expected that. Business didn't boom in the afternoon unlike the morning and the evenings. What I hadn't expected was seeing Mai casually standing at the counter in a place she had never before step foot in. The sight, to say the least, made me stop in my tracks.

She flicked her long, pin straight black hair behind her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip. In Mai-speak that signified that she was making a point and there was no use in arguing any further. She was the only one that could silence Ty Lee and that pose was one I had come to know all too well.

As I shuffled in the bell uptop the door chimed and broke the conversation between Mai and Zuko. Both turned to look at me. Zuko averted his eyes and Mai rolled hers at him before sending me a small smile.

With a hushed goodbye to the boy she walked towards me and pulled me in into a hug. Mai wasn't one for physical expression but she did have a softer spot for me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better," I told her. "I finally feel like my face isn't stuffed like a turkey in November."

Her expression quirked up. "Glad to hear that."

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me. Her face looked smugly amused then. She placed her hand on her hip again.

"Don't think too much of it," she evaded, "Now, I have to get moving, big art project I need to work on." She patted my shoulder and moved past me.

Just as I heard the door open she added as an afterthought, "Oh and Professor Wu paired us up on an essay for next week, something about the mysticism on clouds and whatnot, boring stuff you know, we need to make plans for that. Later 'Tara!" With a final elegant stride she was out and I was left standing in the middle of the shop slightly confused by her hurriedness and evasiveness.

I'd have to talk to her later, or talk to Ty. Shaking my head I made my way towards the front counter. Zuko still wouldn't meet my gaze. This struck me as odd, but then again all of what had just happened struck me as odd.

"Chai latte spice," he stated, "I'm on it."

"Wait," I stopped him, "I actually want to order something else for once."

"Oh, uhm …. Okay." A blush crept onto his cheeks.

I shuffled on my feet, "Yeah …. can I get mooncakes too? I've had an awful craving for them."

He nodded, still not looking at me directly.

"Will that be a single order or …?"

I thought about Ty, she loved mooncakes possibly as much as I did. It wouldn't hurt to have some extra sweets back at the apartment. Mai would probably come around too, possibly tonight or tomorrow and pick at them. I'd get a fruit tart or two just for her.

"I'll have a dozen please, and three fruit tarts."

"I take it you live with Mai?" His voice sounded a bit speculative, as if trying to pry. He still couldn't really look me in the eye.

"No, but she visits quite often. Do you know her?"

He gave me a short nod. "Yeah, we were … friends a long time back. I'll go get your order now." He rushed towards the back and I was left with more questions to ask Mai.

"I smell mooncakes!" came Ty's voice as she bounded out her room hair still dripping wet, wrapped up in a towel. I shook my head. Growing up with little privacy in a house full of sisters hadn't given Ty Lee a set rule of boundaries. At least she stopped coming out of her room naked.

I set down the tray of pastries and my order of coffee before reaching for the purple bathrobe strewn over one of the chairs. I handed it to her as she bit into a mooncake.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her mouth partially full and crumbs settling onto the sides of her lips. "Mmm, they're so good!" She peered inside the other bag. "Fruit tarts! Mai is going to go nuts!"

I chuckled and took a mooncake for myself. "Is she going to be coming over tonight?"

"Mmhm, she called me a couple of minutes before you got here and said she was finished with that art project. I still say it's unfair that she didn't get much of say so into the final result, she has such wonderful ideas."

Mai's "wonderful ideas" consisted of painting an entire canvas black, with slashes going in the middle. Or making building sculptures with throwing knives. Edgy I gave her that but somewhat disturbing.

Looking over at bubbly, all pink and cherry soda Ty Lee I sometimes wondered how she matched so well with dark, all black and hard liquor Mai. But they worked, and they were so in love with each other.

I was happy for both of them, but slightly envious. They made it seem so easy.

Yugoda droned on and I was barely paying any attention. One of the perks of having a close family friend for a professor was that I'd been hearing these lectures since I was a toddler. I could afford to daydream in this class and not worry about failing. She didn't even notice anymore.

Natural Healing class was not a very popular course and not a lot of people knew about it. I hadn't even considered taking it, but I needed a filler class and knowing that I'd see Yugoda once a week had comforted me.

Her eyes passed over the class, all ten of us, and settled on me.

"Katara, what are some of the negatives of administering the rue herb?"

I explained in detail everything I knew about the rue herb from memory and waited for her response.

"Correct. I hope you all took note on that if you didn't know that already. It will show when you take your finals, which may I add, are right around the corner."

With a final nod she turned her attention back to her board and pulled up an additional fact sheet over rue. I'd almost zoned out again before my attention was snapped back with the banging of the door against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen .. I just was in a hurry before class ended," a raspy voice rang in apologetically. I knew that voice.

My vision was suddenly filled with dark hair and pale skin that I'd only ever seen off campus. I didn't even think he came here.

Yugoda pursed her lips. "You barged in the middle of a lecture young man, this better be important."

"Yes, I uh, I'm supposed to be here, just eh transferred."

"A little late into the semester isn't it?"

"Well yes ma'am but I've been enrolled since the beginning of the year, it's just this class."

"Ah, a filler course," she acknowledged. "Is that for me?" She pointed to the letter in his hand. All eyes were definitively on him now.

"Yes ma'am." He handed it over. Yugoda quickly scanned it, barely seeming to read it.

"Ah, I should have known," she smiled at him, "You do look like your father." She pocketed the letter. "In any case your uncle could have come talked to me himself, I had no idea his nephew had come to live with him. Welcome."

"Yes, well, it's been hectic."

"So I've heard," her voice came out smaller than I was used to, almost in pity. Zuko looked a bit deflated then. "Please go sit Mr. Agni, I'll make sure to get one of my students to catch you up and maybe tutor you if you need it."

She turned her attention back to her board and Zuko looked over the room. His eyes met mine and I felt myself sit up straighter. He smiled that uneven smile that I'd seen so many times and walked up towards my row. It was no surprise that he sat next to me.

"Hi," he greeted me in a whisper.

"Hey there, uhm, I didn't know you came here." I blurted out.

"It was sort of a last minute thing during the summer, but I've actually been taking some classes since the semester started. Night classes mostly. I've just transitioned to day classes."

"Oh." That was all I could say in response. He didn't try to engage in conversation after that. Something told me he wasn't much of a talker.

After sitting next to Zuko for just two class days I learned something. One, he was extremely quiet, scarily so. Even Mai couldn't have beaten him in that. And two, he was an amazing artist. Or at least, an amazing doodler.

I'd never been one for drawing, at best I could only draw a decent stick figure. But this boy made lines on paper look so damn realistic.

It's not like I was trying to be nosey and look over at his paper (except that I totally was) but it was just there in your face. The man could have made a living by drawing herb plants for people who were into that kind of modern art aesthetic.

But he was oh so very quiet. Just a simple hello and goodbye and nothing more. He seemed so different than the boy from the Jasmine Dragon. Then again he could have just been more chipper because he was being paid to be.

When Yugoda asked me to help him catch up in class I didn't hesitate in saying yes. From the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

* * *

"There all done," I huffed closing my laptop and slumping down further into the couch. Mai lolled her head towards me.

"Finally," she sighed. "Why does Wu even find these things interesting? First clouds and now the accuracy of crazy people like Nostradamus? It's so dull."

I shrugged, "Beats me, but all that matters is that we won't be getting another essay until finals week."

"Goodie," she groaned.

She got up and stretched in her cat like manner. A loud pop in her shoulders and neck made me cringe. She smiled, "I don't know why you hate that, it's so relaxing."

"It's unnatural that you pop like that," I told her.

"You do yoga don't you? Don't you pop just like that?"

"Never that bad, it sounds like you're dislocating your shoulder."

"Innate talent," she deadpanned.

I moved the laptop out of my lap and got up. "Do you want anything to eat? It's been a long afternoon."

"Not hungry, my head still hurts a bit."

"You need to stop drinking so much when you go to those parties, Ty's still passed out." I headed towards the kitchen.

"Ty's a lightweight. Besides, we don't go that often anymore. High school was worse."

"So I've heard. Now come on you need to eat, get your energy up."

"Alright mom, whatever you say," she teased.

I opened the pantry and took out some lasagna noodles, a can of tomato sauce and seasonings. A lasagna soup would have to do for today, we hadn't gone out shopping and supplies were running low.

"Want me to help?" Mai offered.

"Sure, get an onion and garlic and mince them for me please?"

"Will do."

I set a pan filled with water on the stove and placed the pasta in it. Then focused on finding some cheese and meat in the fridge.

I heard the knife moving across the wooden board in a distinctly controlled manner. "So," rang Mai's voice, "Zuko, what's up with that?"

I stilled briefly. "Uh, nothing?"

"Nothing huh?"

"I don't even know the guy," I muttered half-lying, taking the salt and adding a pinch of it into the now simmering water. I mean I sat next him in our one shared class but I didn't actually _know_ enough about him.

"Yeah I know that, but I mean, do you want to?"

"What has Ty Lee told you?"

She laughed. "Ty's been saying that the guy seems to have a massive crush on you."

"Ty exaggerates everything, drama geek remember?"

"So she does. Still, from what she says I think he might."

"Do you know him?" I finally asked. The question had been rolling around in my head for days but I'd never the chance to ask her.

"Yeah I know him, so does Ty."

"Ty knows him?"

Her brow furrowed. "She didn't tell you?"

"Uhm .. no?" I thought back to every conversation I had with Ty ever since Zuko started working at the Jasmine Dragon. In all her ramblings and colorful dialogues I didn't remember her mentioning that she knew him.

"Yeah, we all used to be friends back in highschool. Well, we were friends with Azula but he came with that deal." She paused before continuing to mince the onion. "We dated."

"You dated him?"

"My sophomore year to the summer after junior year. It was before I was ready to accept the fact that I wasn't all that into men."

"Oh."

"It was … alright I suppose. My first serious relationship and all, but it didn't feel right. We broke it off cause we had no time for each other anymore and … well, I … started having a thing for Ty Lee."

"I see," I sat next to her. "Why didn't you ever mention it before? I always assumed Ty was your one and only."

"She is," she affirmed, "In many aspects I don't consider what I had with Zuko to be concrete. I liked him yes, but I never loved him. Ty's the only one I've ever loved and that's what I consider defining you know."

"Is that why you went to go talk to him, so he wouldn't interfere with your relationship?"

She looked at me bewildered. "No, no. It was more of a catching up. He knows that I'm with Ty Lee. We didn't have a bad breakup or anything like that. He was actually one of the first to help me accept myself."

There was a silence. She grabbed the garlic and sliced it down the middle and I glanced over at the now boiling water.

"I went to talk to him about you."

"What?"

"I went to talk to him about you," she repeated. "Look, Ty wasn't wrong. He does have a crush on you."

"A crush?"

"A crush," she confirmed with a smirk. "And Ty was not exaggerating this time, it is massive. Which is why I went to speak to him, warn him a little" To add to her point she chopped the garlic a bit more roughly than necessary. "I don't want you to be hurt again."

"Mai- you … you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I have to," she declared, "you're not alone anymore, and it's not just Ty Lee that you can count on. You have me too, remember that."

My words caught in my throat and tears pricked at my eyes. "Thank you," I murmured.

* * *

I woke around midnight to the smell of popcorn and the familiar buzz of the microwave. There was an action movie going on in semi-quietly from the other side of my wall and a conversation in hushed tones.

"Why didn't you tell Katara you knew Zuko?" Mai questioned.

I heard Ty Lee shift slightly on the creaky armrest. "I wanted to keep it a secret, so she wouldn't feel weird if he asked her out."

I got out of my bed and moved closer to my door.

"Weird?"

"Yeah," Ty chimed, "you know I would have told her the whole story, and she might have felt uncomfortable in dating your ex."

"She would have felt even more uncomfortable if she'd found out later Ty," Mai admonished her girlfriend.

"Hmm …"

"I already gave her the clear anyways."

"Yay!" Ty practically sang. "Double dates!"

"Shhh, she's sleeping, don't wake her up."

"Oh right. This is going to be so amazing. They'd be so good together!"

"So you've claimed," Mai said with amusement, "I guess I can see it."

"They'd make such a gorgeous couple. She's beautiful and he's beautiful. Aaagh, I can't wait!"

Mai laughed at Ty's enthusiasm. "It's like you've already began to plan their wedding."

I could hear Ty flop onto the couch fully, could practically see her legs on Mai's lap and her hair strewn over the now unoccupied armrest. "Believe me I have thought about it."

"I doubt they've even had a conversation that doesn't involve her ordering her latte or talking about medicinal plants."

"Great things take time Mai. Besides, I went in there yesterday and saw him with a carton of almond milk and I know for a fact that Iroh does not have that as an option."

Almond milk?

"Almond milk?" Mai seemed to repeat my thought. "That's important because ….?"

"Duh Mai, Katara only drinks almond milk. She's only been tolerating rice milk cause there was no other option, and now Zuko went and bought some because-"

"Cause she's probably asked for it a hundred times since he's been here," Mai interjected, "and he's so smitten," she laughed, "and still so predictable."

Both girls laughed as the microwave went off and I was left with this new knowledge I had no idea of what to do with.

Well at least now my morning coffee runs and our class were going to be a little more interesting, if not slightly awkward. I felt a wink of a smile emerge on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

"So here's what I'm thinking …. Katara hey, pay attention to me!" Ty Lee pouts snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to KittyKat, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ty, just tired, you know the whole organizing the Spring dance and fundraiser. And classes. Is the the trope still up for performing?"

She looks dramatically admonished by the question, her cotton candy pink lips going into a big shocked 'o'.

"Of course we're still going to perform, you know we have to upstage the nasty cheerleaders with their tacky uniforms and bad formations." She smirks. "Their uniforms are downright awful this year!"

I agree with her. "What is it with the feathers and sequins they decided to do?"

Ty rolls her eyes, "They were going for birds of paradise but ended up looking like Big Bird threw up on them."

"Sadly we can't take them out of the event, school rules."

She rolls her eyes, "Sadly."

"I still need to find a band to play, or bands, or even just singers with some lone guitar," I sigh, "but no one is signing up this year."

Her mouth twists to the side and her eyebrows knit together. "Why don't you ask Aang and Toph to come and play? They've gotten better and they could use the promotion."

I kick myself in the ass for not remembering about Aang and Toph's band. "What are they called again?"

"This year? I think it's The Nomads, a step up from Mud Storm that's for sure."

I chortle, "Definitely, I'll have to book them."

Ty gives me a coy smile and instantly I know she's about to bring up-

"Zuko, you know, he sings really, really good. He was amazing with playing guitar, even the drums! Why don't you ask? He can be the one singing "Four Seasons" this year. You know Toph doesn't do slow songs."

I'm hard pressed to tell her no. She's been going on about Zuko for weeks. She means well, but I'm frankly … scared of Zuko. Of what it could all turn into if I gave in again …

"I don't think I could ask him Ty, I don't know him that well, and he's always busy. You know how hard it is to find the time to help him catch up for one class."

She shrugs, as if saying, 'your call'. She'll find another way to bring him up again, like she's been doing since the first time he came over for tutoring and we had an impromptu movie night with Ty and Mai. That night was what Ty claims was like a first double date of many.

"I'm just saaayiiiing," she sings and laughs her twinkly laugh."He's so smitten with you that he'll totally say yes." The blush on my cheeks indicating that she's got me thinking of Zuko … even more.

I roll my eyes at her smug face and stick out my tongue. She winks because she knows that in some way she's won.

* * *

The day for the Spring Dance has finally arrived and I'm almost convinced the universe is conspiring against me.

To start things off, the delivery for the decorations is already late and there seems to be no way that we can put everything together in the three hours we have left before guests start to arrive. Secondly, and most frustrating, the catering is late. Look, the decorations can be a little lackluster, that has never stopped the guests from being entertained. Between the awful cheerleading performances and Ty's dance trope making up for them, the bands, and the acts of the night, it can all still go well.

There are some food stands already up and I'm thankful for that, but this event hosts up to 600 people at a time and a couple of desert stands won't cut it.

"Hey Katara, uh, the catering says they're going to be late … like really late, I think maybe an hour into the dance," Haru sounds dejected. I heard him arguing with the caterers over the phone. It seems like he couldn't get through to them either. Goody.

I sigh deeply. "I know you tried your best Haru, thanks." He shrugs.

"Do you know of anyone else that can keep the guests relatively fed for a bit, there's the cupcake and cookies …. and that lone salad stand but let's be honest, I wouldn't eat that rabbit food myself, no offense."

I let out a chuckle. "Shut it you carnivore, you're worse than Sokka!" He laughs too.

At least we can still keep the humor in spite of the stress.

"I could call Flameo's, they have amazing pizza's, maybe order like …. three dozen boxes … would that work?" I suggest.

He ponders this. "But we would be wasting money … the whole point of this fundraiser is that we make money …. and the whole point of the catering is that we get free food and they get free advertising. Ugh." He groans. "Why do we volunteer again?"

"Because we're good people," I deadpan.

"Let's not be good people next year 'kay?" he says with an exaggerated exasperation.

We'll still do it again next year, that's just who we are. It's almost like we thrive off the stress. I tell him that and he agrees.

"Alright well, I guess we can order pizzas, probably a little more than 3 dozen boxes, but it will be a good start. Not as fancy as people are used too though. What about entertainment?"

"Covered!" I tell him. "cheerleaders are a go, Ty's trope is beyond prepared, The Nomads are the opening act, followed by Koh's Face, and then we have the last acts."

"Alright, so who's doing the famous slow dance song this year, you know since Jet …" he trails off and grimaces. I can tell he's mentally kicking himself for bringing that up.

Jet had been the one to always do the famous "Four Seasons" song. It was tradition that there be one slow dance to that song here at Ba Sing Se. Jet had been the act for almost six years, even before he attended. Before he ….

I grit my teeth as I say his name, "Jet was asked, but he claimed he was busy. It's okay," I tell him, "I know it's easy to forget."

He shakes his head, his face darkens. "It's not easy to forget. He'd just always be the one to do that stupid song, it was like his shtick."

Stupid song indeed. Stupid shtick indeed.

"Well, we have no one, so maybe, take one for the team?"

"No way, I sing like a dying cat, look I'll ask around see if anyone will want to do it last minute … if not, I'll sacrifice myself."

I bite my lip. "Well," I begin, remembering mine and Ty Lee's conversation from days before. "I could ask one person that I know. His name's Zuko."

"Zuko Agni? I think I know him …. he's like, kind of new here right? In the law program?"

"Yes. I heard he's a good singer, I could ask. I just have go ask him."

Somewhere I felt Ty Lee triumphantly smiling.

* * *

I could have called but that seemed rather … rude. So I decided to go and talk to him at the Jasmine Dragon. And okay I could have used the caffeine so it was a win win. Or at least one win, I still had to make sure he was up to giving that infamous performance.

It was tradition that the Spring Dance was closed off by the "Four Seasons" song. Had been ever since the first Spring Dance. It had just stuck I suppose and no one had ever changed it.

I saw him reading some huge textbook behind the counter. His gaze seemed pensive as it roamed over the pages. I almost walked out to leave him to his studies, surely he wouldn't be bothered to do anything else tonight. Zuko was a hard worker and didn't really engage in many activities beyond school and work as I had learned from our tutoring sessions.

I was just about to turn when I saw his eyes look up at me. He gave a small smile and got up from his stool. I gave him a quick wave before I walked up.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. I bit my lip again. "Hey uhm, can I ask you something?"

He scrunched his nose. "Sure, ask away."

"So tonight's the Spring Dance and … uh … well, we don't have anyone to perform "Four Seasons" for the event … and Ty Lee mentioned that you were a pretty good singer and I know it's a lot to ask because well you're new here and you're busy," I said motioning to the book and the relatively empty coffee shop, "but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, I'm actually hoping you say yes."

Before he could answer we were interrupted by, what I knew, was his uncle Iroh.

"The Spring Dance you say, and Zuko singing! I think that's a great idea. Nephew, if you want to take the night off go ahead. It would do you much good to go out sometime. The best way to enjoy life is to live it." He looked over at me and extended his hand. "Forgive my manners young lady, but I'm Iroh, Zuko's uncle, I take it you're Katara, his tutor?"

I shook his hand. "Yes I am, nice to meet you Mr. Agni."

"Call me Iroh, you could even call me uncle!"

"Uncle …" Zuko sighed as if to say lay off. His uncle paid him no heed, however, and instead began to speak to me. He began to go on what seemed like a loving rant about Zuko needing to get out more and meet more friends, not that I wasn't lovely company, but that he needed to expand his horizons and get out there. I could tell that he loved his nephew very much, almost like a father.

Zuko stood off rather awkwardly to the side and only interrupted to say that he would sing. "Only if it makes you get off my case Uncle," he said good naturedly, "just tell me when to get there."

"Oh, at around 12, that's when the event finishes pretty much. You do know the song right?"

"Yeah "Four Seasons"?"

His uncle's face beamed. "Oh that is such a beautiful song, I used to sing it all the time to him when he was a baby, of course he knows it!" His belly laugh was almost infectious. I decided that I liked his uncle.

"Sure you don't want to duet it with me then Uncle?" Zuko teased.

"Oh no, no. I wouldn't want to steal the show." He winked and laughed a little more.

* * *

In the end, it hadn't been as bad as I had thought it would go. Yes, the catering was a little late, and the decorations had been somewhat lackluster but there had definitely been something special about this year's Spring Dance.

Yes the cheerleaders had been awful, but Ty and her dancers had been once again the stars and saviours of the show. Ty had given it her all and I couldn't help but feel pride in her. The acts had wonderfully ranged from awkward to completely amazing, but it flowed so naturally that no one made any qualms about it. It had all gone beyond well, and I had spent the night surrounded by my closest and dearest friends, with a joy in my heart that I hadn't felt in a long time.

Ty Lee, Mai, Haru and his new girlfriend Jin and I had had a blast dancing together, catching up and just being young as the music had started up and The Nomads gave their set. When they were done, they joined us and completed the group of the people I loved most.

"How'd we do Katara?" Aang asked once they had gotten off stage. His big puppy dog eyes contrasted with his now chiseling features.

I gave him a big hug. "You were amazing up there kiddo, I've missed you."

His grip tightened on me. "I've missed you too 'Tara."

"Yo, what, no hug for me?" Toph said as she gave me a light punch on the arm.

"Oh come here you rascal," I hugged her tightly. "You were nothing short of a total badass up there Toph."

She pulled away with a smirk. "Yeah I know."

Aang took her hand. "She's great isn't she?"

I looked at them with all the love I could. They were like my brother and sister, I'd known them since we were just little kids. I was so happy they had found in each other a love that had been there for years.

Toph blushed. "Alright Twinkletoes, stop," she giggled, "I can feel Katara looking at us all mushy over there."

I scoffed, but she wasn't wrong. "Hey now! I was rooting for this since you were allowed to date rascal, let me be!"

We all laughed and took each other in for a group hug. They were like coming home. All that was missing at that moment was Sokka.

"Come on now," I had told them, motioning them to where Ty, Mai, Haru and Jin stood, let's have some fun. And so we had danced until it was time to end the event and Zuko was up.

There was silence as he went up on stage. I could hear the whispers of the girls around us as he came up to the microphone. Collectively they all agreed on one thing, that Zuko was hot.

I felt myself grow flushed for some reason as I looked at him. I supposed he was ….

He cleared his throat. "Uh … Zuko here, I uh, was asked to sing tonight as your closing act. I, ehm, hope I do it justice."

Okay so he wasn't that smooth with words I thought amusedly. I glanced over at Ty Lee, who wore an expected triumphant smile on her face. Mai raised her eyebrows at me and pursed her lips smugly. I looked away and felt my face heat up even more.

The first notes of the song began to play and that's when I knew I had made the right choice in listening to Ty Lee and asking Zuko. His voice was … mesmerizing. A slight rasp, but even and smooth.

Ty Lee came next to me. "I told you he was good."

Good couldn't even cut it in my opinion. As the song went on even more and more whispers came from the girls that weren't dancing. More agreement that Zuko was hot floated across the dance floor.

As the song came to an end, everyone clapped. Zuko gave a quick nod and hurried off the stage with a wave. He had won the hearts of all those who had attended easily. Something about this made a surge of pride come in me.

I made my way up to him before he left. "Hey, that was incredible, everyone loved you!"

His eyes twinkled underneath the fairy lights that hung above. "I wouldn't say that."

"Are you kidding me? Even that grump Professor Zhao clapped, he's never done that before!"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't even remind me, he's my law professor, total pain." He was fidgety, and his breath was coming out somewhat erratically.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, just the nerves. I hadn't done that since …. well, a long time."

"You're kidding, it was like you were a natural! Thank you for doing this, we were hard pressed to find someone."

"No problem," he said, and he gave me that crooked smile. "Anything for a friend. We're friends right? Uncle really wants to know."

I chortled. "Yes of course we're friends, thank you again Zuko, really it means a lot."

His smile grew and his eyes locked with mine in a way they hadn't before. It was electric and my stomach twisted pleasantly. There, underneath the lights and still in the haze of his singing, as he smiled, his face a little red from the nerves of performing. I decided that he wasn't hot. No, he was beautiful.

And if anything, I was a little smitten myself too. Giving in seemed almost like a good option. God help me.

* * *

 _*if anything seemed a little out of place, forgive me, I finished this chapter in spurts spanning weeks between each addition._


End file.
